A Beautiful Lie
by Bureiku Fanfictions
Summary: Gohan is damaged from all of his friends and even his student Trunks dying from the hands of the androids even now when he's destroyed them he's scarred and lies to the World to hide his pain. A woman knows he's hiding something she could see it in his lonely eyes she wants to find out in order to comfort him. Set in a Future Timeline AU. One Shot. Entry for Gh/Vi Lovers Month 6.0


A Beautiful Lie

A/N Well this is just a quick one-shot based in an AU of the Mirai timeline where Mirai Gohan let Mirai Trunks fight the Androids with him and as a result Mirai Trunks died so it ended up being Mirai Gohan who went to the past and warned Goku about the Androids this is set after Mirai Gohan comes back in his timeline and destroys Android 17 and an alternate Semi-Perfect Cell since Cell managed to successfully absorb 18 in his timeline. I'll do a fanfic about this later to explain. Also this is an extension to The Encounter Universe this is canon to that timeline and again I'll make a fanfic later on it I'll just finish the TE I'm working on now first. This is an entry to the Gh/Vi One Shot Contest on that is open until the 31st June 2017 if you want to participate then here's a link explaining everything: topic/202737/163566994/1/GhVi-Month-6-0-Challenge

This is actually my first one-shot due to the fact that I struggle putting all these ideas I have in this head of mine into one chapter.

There is artwork in this for the wattpad version some of them are completely mine (the ones that don't look as good) and some are part mine and part someone else...

There are theme songs for this one-shot for wattpad readers well just press play on the videos (if you want) but if you're on then you may just have to open a separate youtube tab or just pretend they're not a thing.

As for the theme songs if you haven't finished one (which will probably happen) and there's another one just end that one and listen to the next.

Also this fanfic is pretty much a homage to the song A Beautiful Lie by Thirty Seconds To Mars and that is what made this name one of the options because I was listening to the song and I thought that line was a good basis. ANYWAY TO THE ONE SHOT!

(Starset- Down With The Fallen, Gohan's theme).

Narrative POV

Gohan was in a mess all of his friends were dead from the hands of the Androids even his student Trunks.

He went into the past knowing that it wouldn't effect his life only change theirs but a part of him wanted to believe that when he came back everything was normal again.

His Dad would still be alive, so would Krillin and Trunks but not even knowing what it was like growing up in an apocalyptic World.

But that wasn't the case nothing changed here the Androids were still running rampant and now he had finally grown strong enough he could finally put an end to their terror and he did well one of them at least, Cell had absorbed 18 and became Semi Perfect but different from his Semi-Perfect form in the past. But still even that form of Cell couldn't beat him after all he was only Semi-Perfect. So he did.

The World was finally safe again the buildings were being rebuilt and the population was starting to repopulate!

But that didn't change a thing in Gohan's eyes even if it's safe now everyone who died back then is still dead he didn't let anyone get close to him anymore because he was broken and he knew that.

Gohan POV

'Everyone is dead and it's all my fault...'

'But I couldn't do a thing about it...could I?'

'After all I was just a kid'

'No...that's just what I like to tell myself'

'I could have done something I had that power within me I could have helped if only I was stronger...if only I could bring it out'

'Even now I still can't bring it out like the me from that timeline'

'Even Trunks, I let him die, I should never have let him fight the Androids with me'

'Now I can never face Bulma again, after all I killed her son' I thought.

A letter arrived through the post. I went towards it and picked it up from the ground and tore the envelope open to get to the letter.

I read the letter and it turns out...it was a bill for rent...

"RAAAAAH" I shouted as I ripped the letter in half.

*sigh* I better get some shopping in.

I flew outside and into town.

I rarely ever visit West City anymore as I don't want to see Bulma and that's why I moved to Orange Star City (A/N Obviously in this timeline it was never renamed to Hercule City).

Hell the only reason I'm near any form of civilization is because the noise is the only thing that keeps me sane.

I dropped down outside the supermarket and walked through the door.

As soon as I arrived there were whispers around me everyone staring and of course I could hear everything things like:

"Oh my god! It's Gohan!"

"I heard he was the one who destroyed the androids"

"What do you think my chances are?"

"Why does he look so depressed?"

"Look at him what a freak"

"I heard that he can destroy even a planet with a single blow"

All of them were said and more I just closed them out and tried to stop listening.

Don't get me wrong I appreciate it but I'm not a hero I'm a killer, a 'freak'.

I dislike all the publicity I get when I go out, sure it is the noise what keeps me sane but too much of it drives me further and further into depression. I've never been one for publicity I can't deal with it, attention makes me uncomfortable.

I get all the food I need for a week or so which of course as a Saiyan is the amount of food that would last a normal human years. And most of it was meat as us Saiyans love meat to say the names of the species is named after vegetables they're not exactly a vegetarian race.

I went to the cashier with all the food and pulled out my card to pay.

"Oh, Gohan it's fine you don't have to pay just take them" the cashier said.

"Oh thanks" I said as I put on the best fake smile I could after all I can never have a real smile...not anymore.

"No problem" the cashier said.

I made my way out of the store and it was raining pretty damn badly. I walked down a small alleyway.

I know no one especially my father wouldn't like seeing me in my current state but I can't help it, I may be an adult but I'm still a kid at heart who was forced to mature for the Androids.

Videl POV

(Ashes Remain- Right Here, Videl's theme song).

The Androids threatened life itself they destroyed everything I had ever lived for, my mother and even my father the World Champion had been killed by them, so many times I had wanted to do something about it, so many times I wanted to fight back instead of just letting them strike fear in us every day. Never been able to be sure that no threat will come, knowing that every moment of every day our lives were threatened, in danger.

One day though a mystery appeared and he miraculously defeated the Androids ending their reign of terror for good. The man has always been a curiosity of mine ever since he had appeared. When I saw him for the first time in actuality it was like my heart had skipped a beat and almost like he was just...like me.

He looked like he too had experienced so much loss like he was deprived of everything his eyes...weren't happy eyes or a sense of accomplishment they were full of sorrow.

I wanted to talk to him when I noticed, I wanted to comfort him but part of me stopped myself, I couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed I don't even know what stopped me but I vow when I see him again, IF I see him again I'll talk to him and do the best I can that would be for the best for the both of us.

Every day I wonder what is he doing? But then I think and it's like we really are the same as each other, mourning every day there's nothing new just another day of the year. So many times I've been driven too far and so many times I've contemplated whether this world was still worth existing in and so many times I've wanted to commit...suicide.

But never the less I won't last long and until then I need to know that someone feels just like me.

I know I am broken and not to be fixed, as I am broken I can no longer do my job however I can bring back memories of good times from when I could do that job and maybe I can do that for him too.

I walk down the alleyway and it was raining pretty damn badly I wished I brought an umbrella...

Narrative POV

"I AM BROKEN"

"THE SCAR ON MY HEART"  
"THE SCAR ON MY LEFT EYE"

"REPRESENTS THAT" they said simultaneously.

Lightning struck down from the sky in the stormy weather whilst the two broken ones are crossing paths.

The lightning shone light on their faces in the otherwise darkness in the grim weather.

Videl POV

T...That looks like him!

He's looking down again..., as I thought he really is just like me.

*Gulp*

I have to tell him.

Huh?

I could have sworn that he just looked up at me...

Annnnnddddd he's looked back down.

I quickly turned around and shouted.

(Falling In Reverse- Broken, theme for this segment).

"GOHAN!"

He turned around back at me.

"Yes? Uhhh I don't know you..." Gohan slurred.

"Um, well how are you?" I asked.

"Um, I'm fine I guess" Gohan replied.

"LIAR!" I snapped.

Gohan POV

Who is this girl? And what does she mean?

"I'm not sure what you mean" I said.

"I mean, I know you're not fine I can see it, you have those eyes, those eyes of loneliness you've lost a lot, haven't you?"

How does she know that.

"You're just like me, I know you are" the girl said.

"Don't kid yourself, I'm perfectly fine" I said as I walked off.

Narrative POV

Some time had passed since that conversation.

Videl had still been thinking that she was right about him she saw it in him and her mind wasn't changing no matter what he said.

Of course things weren't finished yet though, they had encountered each other again.

"Gohan" Videl said.

"You again?" Gohan pondered.

"You are like me every time I see you you're looking down, that look...that look is one I can't mistake" Videl said.

"What do you know?! What do you know about what I've been through?! Stop being so nosy, my life isn't your business" Gohan glared.

Gohan started to walk off.

"I know more then you think, I know what it's like to lose someone important to the Androids we all have, you don't need to hide it or keep up this tough facade for the sake of us we won't think any less of you" Videl cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it's just that...that I" Gohan started.

"I lost my father and mother to the Androids and I had always wanted to do something about it y'know but I knew I wasn't strong enough, I really respect you for that you stood up to them not even caring about that and you even defeated them" Videl said.

"I'm not all that great, I'm just someone who had enough but stop it alright I understand you're hurt and I'm sorry but I'm fine alright, stop being nosy and please don't bother me" Gohan mumbled.

As Gohan went to walk off again, Videl went chasing him.

"Please Gohan, don't lie, I'm not just doing this for you it's also for me, I need someone to share this pain with and I know you have gone through it too hell going through it even please, please...please" Videl said on her knees.

"What's your name?" Gohan said.

"V...Videl, Videl Satan" Videl answered.

"Well Videl, pleased to meet your acquaintance, please call this if you want to talk about your problems, I'd be happy to help but leave my life out of this" Gohan said as he passed Videl a sheet of paper with his mobile phone number written on it.

"Yeah" Videl said nodding her head but didn't really mean it she still wanted him to really show himself to her.

They talked multiple times throughout months and Gohan had slowly but surely started to warm up to her, he realised that it's not just that she is nosy but that she really cares and many times he had actually wanted to tell her everything about him. However he knew he couldn't because it would ruin everything he had built up and what people thought of him.

Gohan POV

(Starset- Dark On Me, Theme for this segment)

I need to keep being these people's hope in case something happens again.

As I was spaced out I didn't realise I was getting a call until the ansaphone started going off.

"Hey Gohan, could you call me back? I want to talk" I heard Videl's voice say until it ended with a loud beep sound.

I went on to my 'recent' and clicked on Videl's name which was followed by a series of rings as I waited for her to pick up the phone. The beeps ended abruptly and then I heard her voice.

"Hey Gohan" Videl said.

Narrative POV

A smile formed on Gohan's lips, for so long he had closed himself off from everyone else and in a sense he's still doing it now as he's not exactly telling Videl what he's really going through but it just felt really good to talk to someone, it was like helping Videl through her problems is helping him through his own, that's not to say he's fine though he's still far from it. Videl had become his light in his life of darkness even if her life as well was also darkness.

Videl POV

"So Videl what did you want to talk about?" Gohan asked.

"Well I've thought that it's selfish for you to only help me and I've forgotten why I'm originally talking to you" I replied.

"*sigh* Videl, I told you to leave my life out of this" Gohan sighed.

"I know but, I can't stand it" I said.

Gohan POV

Maybe I should tell her after all.

"Videl where are you now? I want to tell you something" I said.

"Um. At home" Videl replied.

"Alright I'll be on my way there" I said.

I flew over to Videl's house and got there in under a minute and stood on the balcony and waited for her to come out.

"Hey Gohan" Videl said as she came onto the balcony.

"I wanted to tell you the truth about how I really feel, after so long, I think you deserve to know" I said as he gulped.

A large smile was visible on Videl's face.

"Finally huh" Videl said excitedly.

"Yeah"

"Well spill it" Videl said.

"You see even when I was just a kid, even before the Androids struck since I was four I have been surrounded by danger and my friends were dying as well as my father and my master, however it was no real problem we could always resurrect them with the dragonballs but then when the Androids struck it all changed, there was no more dragonballs and my father died from a heart virus and my teacher Piccolo and all my friends died fighting them, this time for good. Then years and years went by and I was fighting the Androids by myself, I lost over and over and barely escaping alive each time and then one day I encountered one of my friends' son and so I decided to train him we went on the battlefield together and we escaped but I had lost my arm saving him. We went back, healed and trained some more until we was ready to fight again so we did, we fought them again I was badly beaten and he was killed, killed in cold blood at the young age of fourteen, that was it, that was what broke me, time went by and I challenged the Androids again and killed them" I explained.

"Gohan..." Videl said as she put her hands on my cheeks.

Videl peaked up and pressed her lips against mine softly before releasing.

"Videl..." I started saying.

Videl fell back on the ground with a loud thud.

"VIDEL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I checked her pulse and her heart beat was rapidly slowing down.

I grabbed her body and rushed to the hospital in Super Saiyan so I could get there as fast as I could.

I flew through the hospital to the emergency ward.

"DOCTOR PLEASE! VIDEL SHE...SHE JUST FAINTED ALL OF A SUDDEN AND HER HEARTS STOPPING! PLEASE HELP HER!" I cried to the doctor.

The doctors quickly took Videl in a stretcher and carried her to a hospital room and all I could do was watch behind the glass, helpless yet again.

A doctor came through the door looking to speak to me.

"I'm sorry Gohan but Videl has been fighting an unknown sickness for a very long time she's done well to keep fighting this long seen as though no medication has been found as there are only very few affected by it but this will be her final battle, she's approaching her last minute if you want to say any last words to her now is your chance" the Doctor said sorrowfully.

I rushed into the room Videl was in and grasped her hand holding it tightly.

"Videl, can you hear me?" I said tearing up in my eyes.

"Yeah, hey Gohan, I'm sorry I didn't mention this before" Videl rasped quietly.

"Now's not the time to be saying sorry, Videl" I cried.

"I've left you a note please go back to my place and read it" Videl choked.

"No Videl you can say that, don't talk like that, you'll make it through this" I sobbed.

"Gohan, please just let me speak, I want you to promise me one thing" Videl said.

"Anything" I nodded.

"Then don't blame yourself for this you couldn't have done anything about it" Videl said.

I nodded.

"Goodbye Gohan" Videl said as she closed her eyes with a tear rolling down her cheek and a smile on her face.

"VIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" I cried as I ascended with lightning around me and my hair getting edgier and slightly changed styles from my current Super Saiyan form.

I ran out of the hospital and punched the wall making it tumble down.

A WEEK LATER

(Evanescence- My Immortal, theme for this segment).

I had paid for Videl's funeral and everyone in the city showed up but not for her they didn't know her in the slightest but for 'the savior's friend'. Everyone took a candle to her and then me being last I also did as well as a red rose.

I got up to the front to do a speech.

"I only knew Videl for a few months, but despite that we became close she was an amazing and brave woman always searching for what she believed to me. This cruerl World put Videl through a lot and it got her down at times and she knew this, she accepted her life would remain that way and tried to help others so they didn't have to suffer the same pain as she. Her death will not go unaccounted for. I AM BROKEN AND THIS SCAR ON MY LEFT EYE REPRESENTS THAT" I said as I cried.

Everyone clapped as I came downstairs. Though I knew that they may feel grief now but before long they'll forget in between showers and beers.

(Three Seconds To Mars- A Beautiful Lie, theme song for this segment).

I went to Videl's old house (which I had bought with my riches the city gave me to keep only Videl's memories there) now that I'm ready I can read her message, the last thing she left.

I went to her bedside and on it there lay a note which I picked up. The message read:

Dear Gohan,

If you're reading this, chances are I'm already dead. Sorry that this was something I could never tell you in my life time. You see in my life, I wanted to commit suicide many times, but either way I would go to this illness.

I've known I'll eventually die for a while now and because of that I needed to find someone, anyone who can share my pain and then I saw you for the first time and you were looking down, I knew that you was just like me and I wanted to get you to admit that before I died, I don't know if you did at this time but I really hope so.

Even before I realised you, I had always admired you ever since I heard about you defeating the Androids, you were so strong and you did something I couldn't.

In short Gohan, it's not just similarities and admiration anymore now it's love.

I love you Gohan.

Goodbye

Tears poured down my cheeks as I read the last word.

I loved her too but I never showed it. Right until the end it was such...

A BEAUTIFUL LIE

A/N Well that's the end of the one shot sorry if it feels rushed that's kind of what happens when you have a deadline as well as a bunch of exams...

Also that A/N at the top is right I am not suited for one-shots I like to draw things out more to make it more developed like say if this was a story and not a one-shot I would have shown Gohan and Videl's relationship grow more before killing her off but because of time I can't do that in a one shot.

Mirai Gohan is one of my favourite characters so I had to write something with him as the protagonist.

Not even gonna lie my eye had a little tear on when writing about Videl's death since she's one of my favourite characters (specifically she's my third favourite if we count all variations of Gohan including Mirai as the same). 


End file.
